This invention relates to an improved method of generating a transfer function and thus to a method of, and apparatus for, active cancellation of vibration in a system subject to vibration. The invention is applicable to the cancellation of vibrations propagating in gas(es), liquid(s) or solid(s) or in any combination of these media. Reduction (and at best substantial removal) of noise to create a quiet zone is one particularly important aspect of the invention.